


Sharkie

by chazisarainbow



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chazisarainbow/pseuds/chazisarainbow
Summary: Read





	Sharkie

**Author's Note:**

> Read

Close your eyes  
Shut your mouth  
Dream a dream  
And get us out,

Dream dream dream dream dream dream

Hit the hay  
Fast asleep  
Dream a dream  
You little bleep

Dream dream dream dream dream dream


End file.
